


Pokemon Plateau

by OdatheAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdatheAuthor/pseuds/OdatheAuthor
Summary: How far will you go for fame and fortune? What value do your pokemon have to you? How far will you go to be the very best like no one ever was?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Plateau

“Ladies and Gentlemen, trainers and viewers. Put your hands up for the final round of the All-In tournament at Gosaka Stadium.” A young girl’s voice shouts over the intercom.

  
  


Gosaka was massive. Filling its sides were people of all ages, sizes, backgrounds and looks. In its center however was a mere rectangle. One side bigger than the other, and circular pitches that two opposing trainers stand at. One, a rugged young man with a red streak striped through his hair, red sunglasses and a white tank top covering his chest. While the other was a scrawny young lady wearing a dark blue cloak over her silver hair. 

To the stadium's center was an elevated stage and tech booth, housing the young girl who was making the announcement. She had a pink sweatsuit with the word “JUNE” inscribed in black text on the back of it and light blue hair that bordered on a pastel color.

“My name is June, the official host for all pokemon plateau tournaments and fights, welcoming you to the 15th and final match of the 7th Gosaka All-In Tournament. We’re expecting a glorious fight between our last two contenders, who have fought so far knowing that their time on the plateau is at stake. “ 

June twirls around a little, trying to catch a view of all of her fans who are watching the tournament. 

“Now with that said, I’ll introduce you to our competitors!!!”

With a flash, June teleports to the ground of the stadium right next to the man with red sunglasses. 

“On the red side, we have the plateau newcomer SpottedTiger in his first appearance at any of the tournaments. He’s ravaged his way through the first three rounds of the tournament with his Arcanine. “

June teleports to the other side of the arena.

“And on the blue side we have AuraMoon, in her second All-In tournament appearance after her win during the 4th tournament. With her today we have her trusted Absol.”

June teleports back to the stand she was at during the start of the games with a pink buzzer in hand. 

“Our match will start in 20 seconds” she gleefully shouts to the stadium’s audience.

  
  


“So you're my newcomer Spotted?” Auramoon proclaims without a semblance of emotion.

“Newcomer and soon to be champion!” Spotted yells on the battlefield. His passion sparked out of every word he spoke.

“What are you even doing in another All-In? Shouldn’t you be loaded on pokemon from these?”

“Ahh yes, I had almost ran out of pokemon, so I decided I’d make one last stand with my Absol over here.” Aura states with a voice dead of all passion. 

“Time to put you into retirement! LET’S GIVE IT ALL WE’VE GOT ARCANINE” Spotted shouts as he bangs his fists together. 

June’s signal flare fires into the air at lightning speed and a barrier emerges separating the arena from the masses of people. 

As the flare fires both Arcanine and Absol rush to the middle and start to stare the other one down, walking around the circle always directly across from each other and not moving in a step on the other one. 

“LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE” June exclaims from her announcers stand. 

“ALRIGHT ARCANINE I COMMAND THEE TO-”

“Absol, just show him the technique.”

Suddenly before Arcanine can even make a move Absol thrusts a paw into Arcanine’s Chest and sends him to the ground. 

“ARCANINE YOU’VE GOT THIS, I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

As Arcanine starts to stand back up, Absol rushes over to him and slashes him right across the face.knocking him back to the ground. 

“ARCANINE USE FLAME THRO-”

“Absol, kill”

Absol thoroughly slices into Arcanine’s torso and in less than a second Arcanine’s body falls lifeless and splits into pixels.

The crowd erupts with a terrifyingly strong applause.

“This match is over! The winner is AuraMoon.” June shouts from her platform. 

  
  
  


Suddenly both SpottedTiger and AuraMoon are teleported upon June’s podium with her. 

“The winner of the seventh All-In tournament at Gosaka stadium is AuraMoon!!!” June loudly proclaims, any advice for our aspiring All-In competitors. 

“One word, speed” Aura bluntly says. “If you have to shout your moves, you’re doing it wrong. It’s as easy as that.”

“Thank you for that magnificent advice AuraMoon, now it’s time to talk to our loser SpottedTiger. How does it feel to have reached retirement in the Pokemon Plateau.” 

“HA, this isn’t the end for ME. I’ll be back!.” SpottedTiger shouts with the strength of a mountain range. 

“Let’s hear it for the incorrect optimism of our friend SpottedTiger. With those words it’s RETIREMENT TIME.”

The crowd immediately starts to chant RE-TIRE-MENT.

Suddenly SpottedTiger’s face looks flushed. 

“Count down with me everyone!” June shouts in an ever cheerful attitude.

“WAIT, BUT I”M NOT DONE YET.” 

“FIVE”

“PLEASE LET ME STAY AROUND”

“FOUR”

“THREE”

“I HAVE SO MUCH-”

“TWO”

“ MORE” 

“ONE”

“TO DO”

“Nobody’s ever ready to retire Spotted.” AuraMoon mumbles.

Suddenly SpottedTiger’s image erupts into blue pixels, just as his partner Arcanine had previously, and within a second the pixels are gone.


End file.
